3.9.5 Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Work in progress, release date: soon Previous patch || Next patch NOT SAVEGAME COMPATIBLE WITH PREVIOUS VERSIONS! INFO ABOUT THE RELEASE The new version will be ready to get released when the following low-quality item models will get improved (21 remaining): * falchion_new * khergit_pike_b * khergit_sword_a * khergit_sword_b * khergit_sword_d * khergit_sword_two_handed_a * khergit_sword_two_handed_b * khyber_knife_new * lance_dblhead * sword_medieval_a * sword_medieval_b_small * sword_medieval_d_long * sword_rusty_a * sword_viking_a * sword_viking_a_small * sword_viking_b * sword_viking_b_small * sword_viking_c * two_handed_battle_scythe_a Prophesy of Pendor Copyright 2009-2020 James Landes (Saxondragon) all rights reserved NOTES * 1. Patch v3.9.5 is a full version, it is NOT compatible with v3.9.4 savegames, and includes all previous hotfixes * 2. The _README folder in the mod directory consists of the following: ** OPTIONAL_FONT_ENG - english font optimized for this mod, highly recommended; Do NOT use on Linux or Mac ** OPTIONAL_FONT_RUS_UKR_ENG - russian and ukrainian font plus alternative version of english one; Do NOT use on Linux or Mac ** OPTIONAL_TEXTURES_BY_SAXONDRAGON - alternative terrain textures done by the mod creator ** PROMOTIONAL FORUM BANNERS - spread the word about PoP! * 3. If you think that archery deals too much / not enough damage, then open the "module.ini" file located in the mod folder and find "missile_damage_speed_power = 1.2" . Reduce that number (minimum 0.1) to make archery more deadly, or increase it (maximum 2.0) to obtain the opposite result. * 4. How to reduce the chance for a save corruption (this applies to any Warband mod): ** when you want to start the new game, restart Warband first, ** don't play with realistic saving policy, ** use all 9 save slots (note: if all 9 slots are occupied, the new game can't be started - delete one) ** save in scenes only (e.g. tavern, castle hall, courtyard, "view your soldiers", villages, etc.). ** but if you really want to save on the world map (keep in mind that you always have the "view your soldiers" option in your camp menu to quickly create a scene where you can save safely), then stop on the world map, count to 5 (so scripts running in the background have time to finish), and save only afterwards (while still being stopped). KNOWN ISSUES * 1. The "hold F1 flag" can't be used together with advanced formations (jkl keys, like shieldwall), otherwise selected soldiers MAY start to move backwards to the edge of the map. With "advanced formations", use mini-map, "hold this position" and "advance/fall back ten paces" to move groups around. POP's default (built-in Warband's) formations work fine. * 2. If during a fight, enemies get stuck in an unaccessible area (e.g. inside a building), have cheats enabled and use CTRL+F4 (knocks out a random enemy). Unlike CTRL+ALT+F4 (knocks out every enemy), this is not recognized as a cheat in terms of achievements. * 3. If your game becomes too slow, restart it (Warband.exe). Due to a well-known memory leak of the game, a play session will slow down over time (each reloading accelerates this process). * 4. If lords attack you while you try to break them out of prison - restart your game (Warband.exe). It's a known Warband bug. * 5. "Cow texture on water surfaces" - remove or delete the TexturesHD folder found in the main directory of Warband. * 6. NPC party stuck on a river bank or a bridge - try right mouse click to get it unstuck. * 7. The Advanced Soldiers Management - on very rare occasions, due to improper usage by players (e.g. use "take all prisoners" hotkey on the garrisoned soldiers), the hotkeys MAY produce unexplained errors. This feature is built on the top of an inaccessible part of the engine, so use it according to the provided instructions: ** select a troop stack if needed, hold down one of the key combinations listed below AND press the "give"/"hire"/"take"/"capture" button *** capture all prisoners - LEFT CTRL + A *** take all prisoners from garrison - LEFT CTRL + A *** give all prisoners to garrison - LEFT CTRL + D *** hire all soldiers - LEFT CTRL + S *** give all soldiers to garrison - RIGHT CTRL + ARROW LEFT *** take all soldiers from garrison - RIGHT CTRL + ARROW RIGHT *** move stack one position up inside garrison - ARROW UP - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) *** move stack one position down inside garrison - ARROW DOWN - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) *** move stack to the top of garrison - PAGE UP - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) *** move stack to the bottom of garrison - PAGE DOWN - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) BUGS/ISSUES * KO's bounty quest - points should now be added correctly every time the player joins the battle which was initiated by the AI * Fixed: if during the fief exchange conversation, the player left the dialogue screen by other means (e.g. clicked on a lord's picture), then the name of a random lady was displayed as the offered fief * Now, upon breaking out lords from prison, all the KO and CKO (including lord-created) knights and sergeants guarding the courtyard will join the fight too * Fixed: there was a situation when a lord who lost a battle and was replenishing his army got stuck in an enemy walled fief. E.g. after the player rebelled and switched sides (thanks to Vetrogor for the fix) * Improved the "use only blunt weapons" order (thanks to UndeadDuke); Note: ** don't spam this order ** wait a second or two before issuing it after another command or after the battle starts ** doesn't work if the order is issued from the battle minimap's menu * Assigned a draw/holster sword animation to Foreign Short Sabre (wakizashi) and Foreign Sabre (katana) * Due to a very rear bug of unknown source, it was impossible to finish the game (lord was commanding not his ("zero") party) - added extra check to remove such parties * items' "Missile speed" will be displayed properly for the newly added/edited items GAMEPLAY * info about the next payday will be displayed in the Reports menu (correct date will be presented after the 1st week in-game) * added POP Options to increase/decrease some of the CKO training constants; all options can be changed at any time (e.g. quickly reach KO baseline, then change it back), but won't affect an upgrade in progress ** chance of getting stat upgrades during the 18hr training sessions (1.5%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5.5%, 7.5%, 10%, 13%, 17%, 25%, 50%; default 3%) ** equipment cost (200%, 150%, 120%, 110%, 100%, 90%, 80%, 60%, 40%, 20%, 10%; default 100%; minimum 1000 denars) ** equipping time (200%, 150%, 120%, 110%, 100%, 90%, 80%, 60%, 40%, 20%, 10%; default 100%; minimum 1 day) * added new options to the menu 'Cheats' -> 'Fix my game': ** reset the work of the blacksmith and stable boy in Old Ruins (just in case something gets broken) ** "Purge the world" - attempt to reduce the size of all major spawns (who are not in battle currently) to the selected maximum value (1k, 2k, 3k, 4k, 5k, 7.5k, 10k) by removing (starting from the bottom) stacks of troops of level <35; low level soldiers will be disbanded first (level thresholds: <=10, <=19, <=25, <=34); there is one extra option to set max to 1k and completely ignore the level cap during the disbanding operation * Militia, KO and CKO patrols will drop their prisoners into the walled fief they belong to (attached village, chapter location, or patrolling area) if they have >=35 prisoners or if the ratio of prisoners to healthy party members is >=50%; ** Militia Patrol creation price 1000->2000 denars * Heretic Army has (Looting+6)% chance to drop a Netherworld Shield TROOPS * Demonic Magnus - replaced all human-made items with their demonic versions (sword, shield, throwing axes) * Seer Initiate - added Foreign Short Sabre (unused and not obtainable before) * Sarleon Nobleman - Short Sword -> Short Steel Sword (unused before) * D'Shar Bandit - added Desert Arming Sword (unused before) * Omen Seeker - added Two Handed Sabre (unused before) * Veccavi Sentinel - Two Handed War Axe -> Desert Battle Axe (unused before) * Veccavi Krom Guard - Two Handed War Axe -> Desert War Axe (unused before) * Bloodsworn Witch - Melitine Plate Boots -> Heavy Plate Greaves (fits better) ITEMS * added Griffon Captain Armor (with black or white cape, or no cape, unused, merchandise) and Griffon Grandmaster Armor (with black cape or no cape, unused, unique) * fixed mesh of: War/Soldier's/Military Cleavers, Iron Faceplate Helmet, Faceplate, Wine and Oil amphora * fixed mesh position: Iron & Leather Helmet, Mail Neck Helmet, Faceplate & Mail Helmet * added black version of Ironbred Charger; unused * redone model of Demonic Magnus * added Demon Sword - 1h, unique, "no pick up from ground" flag, for Demonic Magnus only * added Demon Shield - unique, for Demonic Magnus only * added Demon Throwing Axes - unique, "no pick up from ground" flag, for Demonic Magnus only * renamed current Demon Shield to Heretic Battle Shield * added 6 Ravenstern helmets with hood * redone model of Foreign Sabre, Foreign Short Sabre, Practice Dagger, Practice 1H Sword, Practice 2H Sword, Steel Sword, Short Steel Sword, Arming Sword, War Axe, Long Steel Sword, Great Hammer, Light Throwing Axes, Sickle, Darts & War Darts (moved textures to missiles.dds), Throwing Daggers, Throwing Knives * Asp Throwing Axes - added "no pick up from ground" flag * Foreign Short Sabre - swing damage 25c->30c, thrust damage 19p->20p, cost 80->150 SCENES * Valorshield Castle - fixed issue with AI pathfinding next to the castle gate during siege * Calendain Castle - fixed "back entrance" * Rela Keep - inside - opened access to the stairs on the left (jump) * replaced "destructible doors" in the Old Ruins with their standard version OTHER * up-to-date Chinese translation by Tiverivs, Mario, Latis, S1 * up-to-date Russian translation by Faraon67, Valua, Arslanbek, UndeadDuke - in progress * up-to-date Korean translation by Nasonex - in progress * replaced "mandalorian" and "black sun" banners * typos * cleanup, removed unused resources * reviewed the credits Category:Patches